Trust
by ChimeraTm
Summary: 'What did you do' 'What I had to do' I told Harry before marching up to Malfoy's side. He had to do his job and I had to do mine.


**Trust **

~Chimera~

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything related to HP.

**Warning**: as with all my other stories: English is not my first language so you might encounter mistakes.

I was in the children's ward when I heard the screams. Note the fact that that specific ward is on the third floor; the screams were coming from the second…

Seeing as I was the hospital's medical director, I rushed over there, expecting anything and everything since it was a magical hospital and we had all kinds of patients come in, from half animagus to apparition malfunctions. But let me be very clear on this one: what I found was something I really didn't expect.

'Harry? Harry!' I yelled 'what's going on?'

I turned to the room the yelling was coming from. My medical staff was sitting outside the room, wands at the ready, nurses not far away… watching. On the bed, yelling in pain was none other than Draco Malfoy covered in blood; more spilling from inside him as people in Auror robes pointed their wands at him. Through the yelling I could make out words, some I didn't know, some I was terrified to know, such as crucio or sectumsempra.

'Stay out of this Hermione!' I vaguely heard Harry tell me.

'What are you doing?' I yelled marching over there, looking at the shocked faces of my colleagues.

'We have orders not to interfere?'

I looked at the bed again and I could feel my blood boiling. I tried getting in, yelling the whole time, my throat hurting from the effort.

'I said stay out of it! This Death Eater killed Seamus!' Harry yelled at me. 'One of us. Our friend!'

I stood shocked for a moment, Seamus was dead? Our Seamus was dead.

Another shattering scream got me back in motion. I loved Seamus, everyone did, but I was a physician, I was magically and morally bound to help anyone needing medical care, be it Malfoy… be it a criminal.

'This man needs medical attention' I said dangerously, tugging my hand from Harry's grip.

As I made my way into the room he jumped in front of me 'didn't you hear me? Seamus, Hermione, Seamus!'

'Harry James Potter! Get out of my way right now!'

He grabbed my hand again 'This is a murder investigation, no one is allowed to see him until we're done questioning him!'

'Questioning? QUESTIONING? You are torturing him!'

'How my team handles the issue is none of your business. Stay. Out. of. It!'

I whipped out my wand 'That's it! Get out of my way Potter! You are harassing a war hero, how do you think that will look in the papers.' Another scream brought my attention to Malfoy. I was barley able to recognize him.

'I said stay out of this.'

I looked at him with a mad glint in my eyes. I wasn't going to let anyone die on my watch.

I nonverbally cast a spell that I am forbidden to share with anyone but the next person to take my position as St. Mungo's medical director, and soon all spells stopped. No one but me was able to cast any spell. It was a protective charm put up in the late 19th century.

'What happened?'

'Why won't it work!'

'What did you do?'

'What I had to do!' I told Harry before marching up to Malfoy's side. 'Everybody get out!'

'I'm sorry Hermione, you leave me no choice but to arrest you!'

'You just try, Potter.'

I cast a shielding spell around me and begun levitating the aurors out of the room. I saw their shocked faces at the fact that I was still able to do magic.

Once everyone was out of the room I closed the door and begun casting protective spells over it against physical actions. Before the door closed I saw the shocked face of my best friend. He had to do his job, I had to do mine.

They would bring a curse-breaker to get in, but I was almost certain they couldn't do anything. Nevertheless I didn't have time to spare, Malfoy was close to dead.

Seven hours later, ten blood-replenishing potions, eight numbing potions each accompanied by a numbing spell, three cooling charms and four pepper-up potions I managed to patch him up as good as I could. Had Malfoy not been in perfect health beforehand and considerably well built the curses would have slashed through his vital organs and I would have been unable to do anything to save him; magic only took you so far…

I flopped into a chair and let myself breathe. I felt tears making their way through, but kept them in. I couldn't cry I had to think. I had to get him a lawyer, what they did to him wasn't legal. If I were to let them take him he'd be dead by morning.

"Uh! Think. Think. Think! I have to do something"

As far as I knew Malfoy was the best attorney there was.

Why would he kill someone? This didn't make any sense. Yes, he had the Dark Mark, but the had turned during the war, he had gone neutral. Since then he had made quite a name for himself. Like I've said he was the best lawyer out there. And not for Death Eaters, yes he had helped some of his colleagues, such as Blaise Zabini, but he had legal proof of his innocence.

'renervate' I whispered pointing my wand at him.

I saw him looking around terrified. He then put his head back on the pillow and a couple of tears marred his features. He wasn't supposed to still hurt.

'Malfoy! Malfoy, listen to me, you have to tell me where it hurts, if I missed anything you might…'

'I'm not hurting anymore.' He said stifling a sob. 'I just never thought I'd make it back.'

It was so shocking seeing a grown up man cry, and Malfoy at that. Although I would have probably checked for brain damage if he didn't.

'Malfoy…' I started

'Where are we? How did you get them off me?'

'We're in the hospital. Augustus Holloway, former medical director of Mungo's invented the spell when Grindelwald rose to power. It disables any magical control in the hospital with the exception of the director's.'

I watched him exhale. Normally I would let him gather himself, but I just had to know.

'Malfoy…'

'I didn't do it, Granger. I know you probably won't believe me, but I didn't do it.'

'Tell me what happened.'

'You have to promise me that you'll give me time to think before letting them in, even if you don't believe me.'

a/n: I just saw an episode of "the practice" and felt inspired to write this. I know Harry's OOC right now, more will be explained in the next chapter. This is just a fan fiction, I don't think JKR's characters would have acted this way.

I don't think the story will exceed two chapters, but we'll see.

I'm sorry I haven't updated my other story "the courtesan". I have another two chapters of it written, but I want to finish it before posting anymore of it. I haven't figured out the ending to it yet and it's bugging me.

**I'd really appreciate it if you would review. It kind of really made me rethink my writing skills when I only got two reviews for a story I really liked writing. I know I have a lot to work on, but it would be a lot easier if I had anything else to go on aside from my own opinion. **


End file.
